Don't look back
by captain-Jack-wheresmyrum
Summary: Jack and Will have been captured. They are condemed as theives but despite numerous amounts of being captured, they still manage to break free. Only one plan goes horribly wrong. So horribly wrong, there's a chance they'll never escape, and, more worringl
1. Default Chapter

Just Keep Walking.  
  
Over time, things would appear to be better, he was sure. Will liked Jack. Jack was so intent of his freedom and that ship of his, that he didn't often have time to consider anything else. They would get themselves into such messes that Will often thought they'd never get out of them alive, but Jack-being the infamous pirate that he was-always found a way out of everything. This time, Will wasn't so sure. He sat up in the hay-bound cell and looked over to Jack. How the Captain ever managed to sleep so peacefully in such a place, was beyond Will, but he was certain the rum had something to do with it.  
  
"Jack!" Will whispered harshly.  
  
Jack remained oblivious to anything that seemed to be going on around him and continued to doze peacefully.  
  
"Jack!" Will repeated, though louder this time.  
  
Jack seemed to frown. He turned from lying on his back to rolling over onto his left side and he grunted some sort of response  
  
"Don't you turn your back on me, Jack-its your fault we're here, now wake up!" Will huffed, reaching out and thumping Jack on the back.  
  
"Ow!" Jack cried, bolting upright and then glaring at Will.  
  
"At least you're sober." Will mentioned.  
  
Jack frowned at him and settled himself back down, resting his head on his arms behind him.  
  
"Not a bad life, this," he murmured, dreamily.  
  
Will frowned and sat up, cross-legged.  
  
"What do you mean? You want freedom, don't you? Being in a cell is not freedom, Jack." Will answered sharply.  
  
"You're just bitter because you didn't get to fight," Jack said with a small chuckle to his words.  
  
"I did get to fight!" Will protested.  
  
Jack looked to him, his left eyebrow raised in a somewhat challenging manner.  
  
"If you call tripping over you own shoe and then screaming like a girl fighting, I'd hate to see your pathetic side," Jack answered.  
  
Will sat up furthermore and frowned.  
  
"I didn't trip, Jack, I was just startled by all those people coming at us. They came from no-where." He replied a little scornfully.  
  
Jack finally sat up and sighed. He gave a small yawn before standing and propping himself up against the bars.  
  
"They all come from somewhere, Will. Thing is, where they come from is where we're going, so it's going to get a lot harder to hide ourselves as they become more aware of us." Jack said with a small sigh.  
  
Will stood up and ran a hand down one of the rusty bars.  
  
"But we're trapped here, Jack. How can we get to where we want when we're stuck behind these rusty old bars?"  
  
Jack turned to him slightly and snorted a laugh.  
  
"Oh, where are the violins, Will? You're so dramatic. We can get out of this! It's easy when you know how."  
  
Will looked to him.  
  
"I don't know how." He answered softly.  
  
Jack nodded and spun away from the bars.  
  
"I do." He answered.  
  
***  
  
After a somewhat tedious belt of hacking and chipping, the barred window came lose and Jack slid easily out. Will was quick to follow and together, both he and Jack began to run to the left, in order to be protected by the undergrowth.  
  
"How long do we have to hide here?" Will whispered, as they ducked under the bushes and shrubs.  
  
"As long as it takes for them to realise we're missing." He answered.  
  
Will frowned.  
  
"Before you question my madness, the last place of they'll think to look for us, is the first place they put us. Here. They'll be off out searching the sea and shore, and we'll be here, laughing at them." Jack answered, his voice slurred and fast-paced.  
  
As night fell, still no movement was made into realising that both captives were missing. It took a further hour or so for one of the guards to call upon his commander and then began the frantic search for the two missing thieves. Flustered silhouettes of guards and footmen scurried the land, but did not think to climb the trees. Jack had climbed the trees, Will in close pursuit, and now Jack was lapping it in.  
  
"They're just not cut out for messing with Captain Jack Sparrow," he whispered eccentrically to Will.  
  
Will frowned. Ever since they'd climbed the bloody tree, all Jack had done was quenched his thirst on his seemingly endless supply of rum. He was making less and less sense by the minute.  
  
"Shh, Jack-they'll be able to hear your babbling and then we'll be in for it." Will warned.  
  
Jack looked at Will for a while. He studied the blacksmith's face strangely before letting out a documented bellow of a laugh and ended up dropping his canister of rum.  
  
"No! Not my rum!" He cried, reaching out as it fell from his grasp to the bushes below.  
  
"Jack, sit still, you'll fall! Jack, its only rum!" Will cried, trying his up most to deter Jack from reaching out.  
  
"Its not just rum, Will, its so good! You can't say its only rum when you haven't experienced its full glory. You wouldn't have Will, you're too young, I love it and I have experienced it and-"  
  
Jack never finished his sentence. Instead he plunged eight-foot to the ground, landing on an unsuspecting footman, who was somewhat surprised by the intrusion. After that, Jack and Will found themselves in more trouble than they had ever bargained for. They were both sentanced. And that sentace was the worst one imaginable. 


	2. Walk the Yard of Knives

2  
  
"You are sentenced to walk to the Yard of Knives." Mayor Cran told Jack and Will.  
  
Will looked to Jack.  
  
"What's that?" He whispered.  
  
Jack rolled his eyes.  
  
"No good." He answered.  
  
Both he and Will's arms were tied behind they're backs and marched past the shoreline and onto the sand dunes and dips of Yardhill.  
  
"Yard of Knives hurts. They'll take away your boots and make you walk on blazing hot sands. If you survive it, they make you walk all the way back." Jack explained.  
  
"And if you survive that?" Will questioned.  
  
Jack looked to him.  
  
"You won't. No one can. Its impossible." Jack replied flatly.  
  
Will looked to him in slight fear.  
  
"But surely you have a plan? You always do! Jack! What can we do?" Will panicked.  
  
Jack felt himself thrust forward by the guardsman who was escorting him.  
  
"Can't talk, Will. It's against ol' beefy's rules, here."  
  
The guard scowled at Jack and tightened his grip on the pirate's arm.  
  
"And that makes you oh, so more attractive," Jack replied, sarcastically.  
  
They were frog-marched for a good twenty minutes before they were left at the edge of the Yardhill beach.  
  
"Walk!" Instructed Mayor Cran.  
  
Will looked to Jack. Jack looked to Will.  
  
"WALK!" The mayor bellowed again.  
  
Jack put a tentative foot out, and placed it flat down on the sand. He bit his lip and frowned as the burning sensation ran right up his shin and to his hip. He pulled his foot back.  
  
"'Hurts," he mumbled to Will.  
  
Will nodded and then did the same as Jack, though not as carefully. He let out a loud yelp of pain as the burning sands ripped into his foot and sent him jumping back in pain.  
  
"We can't walk this!" He cried, stopping down to inspect his foot.  
  
"No, but he can run," Jack whispered.  
  
Will looked to Jack. The Pirate did have a plan after all.  
  
"On my signal, we run." Jack continued.  
  
"What's your signal?" Will asked, standing up, shakily.  
  
"RUN!" Jack suddenly shouted, and he darted off across the sands.  
  
It took Will a good few moments to work out that that had actually been the signal, but he was fast to follow as both he and Jack pelted across the blazing hot sand in a bid to escape. The guards and foot soldiers did not dare to follow them across the sands, but took to the cliff-path instead. Jack and Will were gone faster than any of them could hope to catch them, but there was no-where else to go, really, apart from the sea.  
  
"Now where?" Will shouted as they reached the shoreline and faced the sea.  
  
"Anywhere, swim, swim Will, swim!" Jack shouting, diving into the shallow pools.  
  
"But where?" Will shouted.  
  
Jack spluttered some response that Will could not make out, but still, he dove in after him and tried his best to follow. Jack had done it again. He'd escaped the Mayor, the guards and the foot soldiers. Now all they needed to do was escape the sea. That was going to be more difficult, the sea was rather large, after all, and they couldn't swim forever. When they were far enough away from the island, Jack turned to Will.  
  
"Now we swim back to the island, though we have to go this way. There's another way in, Will. We have to go to the coves, past them and then we'll reach the south." Will frowned.  
  
"But it's getting dark!" He shouted.  
  
Jack tilted his head to one side.  
  
"Its alright, Will, Sharks can't see in the dark. You won't get eaten." He replied sarcastically before swimming off and dipping under the water.  
  
"Its not the sharks I'm worried about," Will murmured. "Its you."  
  
His response was as equally sarcastic, but Will followed all the same. He wanted to get out of this mess and the only way of doing so was to follow the one who'd created it. Jack certainly did not have a plan, he just had a very good way of messing things up, that somehow worked to his advantage. 


	3. A painful lesson

~ Please note, this is not intended as slash. I don't write slash-I don't have a problem with people who do, I just don't. Thanks. (  
  
3  
  
After swimming until their arms ached so much, Jack and Will finally stopped when they reached on of the formatted coves on the shoreline.  
  
"We'll stop here for tonight, then we'll make our way back," Jack explained.  
  
Will was already taking his shirt off and ringing it out with his hands. Jack turned to him. He eyed the blacksmith up and down before coyly leaning in and clearing his throat.  
  
"It is not acceptable for you to do that, Will." Jack said.  
  
Will stared at him, holding onto his shirt tightly, and he frowned.  
  
"Its wet, Jack. We can make a fire and dry our clothes." He replied innocently.  
  
Jack glared at him.  
  
"What, and sit huddled in our underwear? I am not sharing a fire, cove or anything else for that matter with you if you insist on being less than fully clothed, Will Turner." Jack replied sharply.  
  
Will smirked. As much as Jack had front, he was also very picky as to whom he shared a place with and how they were categorised.  
  
"Well, what if I was a woman?" Will asked with a mocking smile upon his lips.  
  
"You're not, you never can be-believe me, I've tried to think of how I could be one for a day and nothing works. Well, nothing that I'm prepared to put myself through, anyway. Just put the shirt back on, Will, and we'll forget this ever happened." Jack replied.  
  
Will hung it loosely over his shoulders, but refused to put it back on. He would warm and dry it, no matter what Jack had to say about the issue, and then he began to help Jack collect driftwood in order to make a fire.  
  
*** The evening crept slowly on. The waves gently met the shore; the fire crackled and popped as the slight breeze caught it. Orange firelight bounced off Jack's face, and Will smiled as he put his -now dried-shirt back on.  
  
"You really will regret not drying your clothes, Jack." He said, as he stretched out.  
  
Jack turned to him.  
  
"I really won't. Don't worry." He replied.  
  
Will sighed as he laid down and tried to get comfy on the rocky ground.  
  
"Well, I'm going to try and get some sleep. I've never swum so much in all my life." He mentioned, hazily.  
  
Jack nodded.  
  
"We'll be up early. So we can outrun them. Don't worry, I'll be up long before you, so I'll wake you in time." Jack's voice was as equally hazy, and he rolled over onto his side.  
  
"Oh, and if you were a woman, you wouldn't be my type. You're far too pretty for your own good." Jack replied.  
  
Will smiled and laughed softly, before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.  
  
***  
  
In the morning, Will was awoken by a rather sharp jolt to the back.  
  
"If this is you way of waking me, Jack Sparrow, I-" He stopped. "Mayor Cran!" He said.  
  
Mayor Cran nodded.  
  
"Aye, it is. You're coming with me." He answered sharply, dragging Will to his feet.  
  
Will franticly scanned for Jack. He was no-where. If that bloody pirate had left him to take the blame and he ever got out of this alive Will would have more than a few words to say to him.  
  
"Don't worry about your fancy pirate friend. We've already got him." Mayor Cran answered.  
  
Will felt his heart sink. This time, he was certain they'd never get out of this. If Jack had been captured, there would be no-way of telling how much longer they had left on the island, let alone how much longer they'd have left to live.  
  
"Do you swear on your father's life that you were not by any means connected to the robbery of the Mayor's goblet and chain that proceeded to disappear on the night you arrived on Yardhill Island?"  
  
Jack was tied tightly to a wooden post that rose a good seven feet upwards. It was secured in a pit, which, incidentally, was infested with some rather angry jellyfish waiting to sting their next victim. Whenever Jack did not provide an answer the Mayor and order of conformists were not satisfied with, the post was dropped, and he was subjected to a painful belt of stings from the little beasts. The Mayor's subjector repeated his question, though more forcefully.  
  
"I don't have a father. But if I did, I wouldn't swear on his life. Far too complex for family issues and arguments. I wouldn't want a family rift now, would I?" Jack answered.  
  
"Your mother's life, then?" The subjector asked, finding his patience was wearing thin.  
  
"I don't have one of those either." Jack replied frankly.  
  
The subjector gave a somewhat disconcerted sigh and looked to the Mayor.  
  
"If you didn't have a mother and you didn't have a father, how then, we're you conceived?" Mayor Cran asked.  
  
Jack smiled a let out a little laugh.  
  
"Mr. Cran, if you do not know how babies are made, then I don't think your fit to be Mayor, now, are you? Someone of your intellect should really know how to-"  
  
The post was dropped. Jack received a good belt of sharp stings and nips to his arms and neck, and, when the post was raised again, he looked a little bit sorry for himself. Will had been made to watch, to prepare himself with what was yet to come.  
  
"Let's try again, shall we? If you won't swear on either of your parent's lives, then swear on your own, that you indeed was not in anyway related to the event that occurred four nights ago." The subjector said after giving Jack a few moments to recover himself.  
  
"If I swear on my life, that would be like fate. I don't like that word. I don't want to take that chance. I can tell you that I was here four nights ago, but I most certainly was not connected with what went on with the stolen goods." Jack replied.  
  
The Subjector moved forward.  
  
"How? What were you doing on that night?" He asked.  
  
Jack smirked again and looked to the Mayor and then to Will.  
  
"I was 'conceiving' with the Mayor's daughter, Alice. If anything was stolen that night, it certainly wasn't those things you said to be. Alice, what is she, twenty? Twenty-two? Yes, something like that, but she most certainly did things that I believe a sixteen-year-old would do. Not much happens on this island, does it?"  
  
For his remark, Jack received another belt of stings from the rancid little creatures. Will rolled his eyes. Why Jack had to be so un-constructed, he'd never know, but maybe this little punishment would teach the Pirate to be more formal and just answer the question instead of taking the longer way round.  
  
"Throw them both in. Give me the key and we'll see what happens on this Island. As for Alice, we'll be speaking to her promptly." Mayor Cran replied.  
  
Jack was untied, and he dropped to the ground. His arms were throbbing, and sharp, red flints of stingers etched into his tanned arms. His neck was covered with little marks and dots of where he'd been stung, but the worse marking occurred on his face, from his left cheek and over his eye. Will was released and he went straight over to him.  
  
"Jack! Jack, are you all right? Jack, say something!" Will cried.  
  
Jack slowly looked up.  
  
"Jellyfish don't like me, Will, and now, I really don't like them." Came the response.  
  
Will smiled in relief that Jack was alright, before both he and the Pirate where dragged off and thrown into a gloom-ridden cell. The heavy wooden door was bolted fast-from the outside, and there was one window, very high up that allowed the smallest pool of light into the cell. The window was only big enough for a child's hand to fit through and it seemed that this time, there really was no way out. 


End file.
